


so basically im monky

by Sebcstianstan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Bucky Barnes & Shuri Friendship, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Chatting & Messaging, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Stucky - Freeform, Tony Starks army of science children, Wanda is hydra, but also real life, maybe stuckony - Freeform, shuris collection of broken white boys, thorbruce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebcstianstan/pseuds/Sebcstianstan
Summary: Im bonky: also change your user its uncomfortableT’chanclas: i must agree with bucky with that oneBarbecue sauce on my titties: you guys are no funBarbecue sauce on my titties changed their name to so basically im monkySo basically im monky: happyT’chanclas: yesIm bonky: that my user!





	1. There was an idea

_**im bonky started a group chat**_  
  
Im bonky: i just want to say thank you to everyone here who helped me even tho we all tried to kill each other like a year ago.  
  
Widow: ok.  
  
Bider-Man: omg mr.wintersoldier it was no problem but thank you so much for letting me see your metal arm!  
  
Im bonky: umm.. Technically it was because i tried punching but your welcome? And its bucky.  
  
Bider-Man: oh im so sorry mr. bucky sir winter soldier!  
  
Bird: oh god the kid is worse than when Lang met Cap.  
  
Hawkguy: truuuu  
  
Ant-Man: i was not that bad.  
  
Steve Rogers: No they’re right.  
  
Hawkguy: ouch  
  
Ant-Man: ):  
  
Tony Stark™: eh whatever  
  
Siri: you are very welcome Sergeant Barnes.  
  
Im bonky: thank you vision  
  
Sunshine: AYE YOU ARE MOST WELCOME SOLDIER OF WINTER!  
  
Bruce: honey we weren’t even here for that, also ask loki how to turn off your caps.  
  
Sunshine: IT WAS LOKI WHO PUT ON THE CAPS!  
  
Grease: t’was me.  
  
Im bonky: thanks anyways Thor  
  
Steve Rogers: How is new Asgard coming along?  
  
Bruce: considerably well, thanks to the accords....  
  
Steve Rogers:........  
  
Tony Stark™:... ha  
  
Steve Rogers: I do not regret my decision at the time, should have I read the accords more thoroughly and realized that changes could be made, yes but I didn’t in the end it worked out. I do however regret involving Peggy’s niece/ Tony’s cousin, sorry.  
  
Tony Stark™: you don’t say *note the sarcasm*  
  
Widow: really guys  
  
Hawkeye: how the frick did i just feel your eyeroll?! I’m at starbucks getting coffee!  
  
Bird: because you’ve been subjected to it so much that you are now connected with it.  
  
Hawkeye: seems about right  
  
Bider-Man: anyways, so i guess i just lost my last baby tooth.  
  
Bruce: ???? aren’t you like 16  
  
Im bonky:??  
  
Bider-Man: i came out to have a good time and im honestly feeling so attacked rn  
  
Barbecue sauce on my titties: no old memes in my lobby!  
  
Im bonky: really shuri  
  
Bider-Man: who are you ?  
  
Barbecue sauce on my titties: nicki minaj you already know  
  
Im bonky: if you wanted to be added to the groupchat you could’ve just told me no need to hack your way in.  
  
Barbecue sauce on my titties: but wheres the fun in that white wolf  
  
Im bonky: whatever i guess  
  
Im bonky: also change your user its uncomfortable  
  
T’chanclas: i must agree with bucky with that one  
  
Barbecue sauce on my titties: you guys are no fun  
  
**_Barbecue sauce on my titties changed their name to so basically im monky_** ** _  
_****_  
_**So basically im monky: happy  
  
T’chanclas: yes  
  
Im bonky: that my user!  
  
Bider-Man: you know memes!?  
  
So basically im monky: yes he does and he learned from the very best, yours truly  
  
Bider-Man: and who are you  
  
So basically im monky: Princess Shuri of Wakanda aka meme lord and smartest person on earth.  
  
Bider-Man: omg your highness! Its so nice to meet you… well text you omg also are you sure about that *cough* tony *cough* stark  
  
Tony Stark™: nah she’s right, also why would you teach a 100 year old man memes  
  
So basically im monky: for research purposes  
  
Tony Stark™: suuree, anyways its nice talking to you again kid  
  
T’chanclas: You know my sister?  
  
Bider-Man: omg your king t’challa, its such an honor to be in the same chat as you, im peter parker aka spider man. We fought together at the airport! I stole captain’s shield!  
  
So basically im monky: wouldn’t be such a honor if you seen what ive got on video  
  
Im bonky: yeah the other day i caught him having an argument with one of my goats  
  
So basically im monky: which on was it steve or junior ??  
  
Im bonky: the stubborn one  
  
So basically im monky: so steve  
  
Im bonky: yup  
  
T'chanclas: he would not listen to me when I told him to go play with junior!  
  
Tony Stark™: also yes your sister managed to hack into my tower a few years ago just to tell me she was smarter after that we remained good friends, surely you didn’t think i was unaware of wakandas resources all these years.. Anyways i still have a room available for you but i may need to redecorate since when i had it made you were nine you still owe me a visit  
  
So basically im monky: now that wakanda has opened up their borders im sure i can visit sometime, also im so touch the one and only tonky stank made a room for me  
  
So basically im monky: ahasijhijlkADNSDMV A NDKJFN  
  
Bider-Man: um??  
  
**_So basically im monky changed their name to i love bonky_** ** _  
_****_  
_**T’chanclas: bucky just tackled shuri and stole her phone ANYWAYS i feel like its odd you were friends with a nine year old and got them a room.  
  
Tony Stark™: mmm i guess but she was the second child i could add to my army of science children so nah  
  
I love bonky: yeah well he the first of my collection of broken white boys  
  
Tony Stark™: <3  
  
I love bonky: <3 <3  
  
Tony Stark™: UwU  
  
T’chanclas: bucky stop gagging its disturbing  
  
Steve Rogers: you named a goat after me?  
  
Im bonky: yeah the most stubborn annoying one  
  
Steve Rogers: :(  
  
Widow: damn..  
  
Hawkguy: it be like that sometimes  
  
Tony Stark™: also are we not going to bring up the fact that wanda was **_still_** hydra?!?  
  
Siri:......  
  
Steve Rogers:.......  
  
Widow:........  
  
Bird:......  
  
Hawkguy:.......  
  
Ant-Man:......  
  
Im bonky: WHAT!?  
  
Steve Rogers: bucky..  
  
Im bonky: skype now! Steven  
  
Tony Stark™: ooohh someone’s in trouble  
  



	2. to bring together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this fic has messaging and real life parts because it is a tad annoying in group chat pics where they go out and "retell" the day in the chat its not the same like when they all get together obvi they aren't going to text each other and not talk irl so I decide to make one with it all! ALSO happy thanksgiving to those in the US!

Steve sat in his room in tower, dreading the moment Bucky called.

 

Spoke too soon Steve thought. Clicking on the green phone icon, preparing himself for Bucks screaming and anger he got a silent Bucky. He looked so void of emotion it was scary for a second Steve thought that the efforts to rid of the Winter Soldier was wasted but then Bucky spoke.

  
  


“what did Tony mean by still hydra?” He asked conveying no emotion.

 

“buck…”

 

“what did he mean Stevie.” The mask broke and showed a vulnerable Bucky.

 

“I wanted to tell you I did really but it was never the time.”

 

“Stevie with her powers and abilities didn’t it ever occur to you that she might have been in my head since she was with hydra?” Bucky asked his voice so small, Steve was at lost for words not thinking about that. “I recognized her during the fight at the airport and I thought maybe I had seen her during passing during the insight catastrophe but it all makes since.” Bucky continued his voice getting more and more confident. “She had came to the cell I was in when they woke me up to kill fury, she messed with my brain. Steve she was there!”

 

Guilt racked in Steve’s head, he knew he had fucked up with Wanda when she was still activity hating Tony despite living off of him. Hurting Tony was a big regret of his and now he had also hurt Bucky. At first he thought he was doing good inviting Wanda onto the avengers, looking pass her past with hydra. Blinded by her age and sad story he took her in and treated her like a baby and never saw what the others saw. A girl intent on revenge and pain.

 

God Sam and Tony constantly told him that there was something off with her, it hadn’t been because she was having trouble assimilating with American culture like he thought, it was due to more malicious plans.

 

Steve was absolutely devastated when he found Wanda messing with Natasha’s mind, he had just been down to the girls floor for a surprise visit when he saw Nat looking at a wall with no emotion eyes red and Wanda standing beside her with an evil grin.

  
It hurt Steve to lock away Wanda in the raft, but after Natasha had come out of her haze, he had never seen the spy display such fear and hurt.

 

“i’m sorry” steve said running a hand through his hair. “ Bucky I really am,  I should seen this coming but I was blinded by my stupid way of seeing the good in everyone. But she isn’t going to hurt you we locked her away, we offered her to change her way but she out right refused and vowed to kill us. She is in the raft, she is not going to hurt anyone anymore buck.”

 

“you promise?”

 

“cross my heart hope to die.” Steve said crossing his heart and putting his hands up in surrender getting a small chuckle from bucky.

 

“so when are you going to come and visit?”

 

“I don’t know but soon okay,  talk to you later okay kid imma go and smoke a joint with T’challa.”

 

“okay buck i’ll talk to you later, love you.”

 

“love you too”

  
**so basically im monkey entered the chat**

so basically im monky: the super old gays made up!”

 

Steve Rogers: were you spying on bucky?

 

so basically im monky: well it isn’t spying when bonky using my lab to call his boo thang

 

Bider-Man: shade

 

Tony Stark™: oof sis serve the tea

 

so basically im monky: I disown you and whoever taught you that

 

Bider-Man: ……..

Tony Stark™:  sorry

 

im bonky: really shuri

 

so basically im monky: shut up and keep smoking weed in the royal garden with T’Challa and see if I tell mother about how her favorite colonizer is sharing the good kush with her son.

 

Bider-Man: PERIODT

 

Im bonky:…..

 

Bird: you smoking weed because of your back pains old man?

 

im bonky: fuck you, and it’s to help me relax

 

Tony Stark™: oof mind sharing my chest hurts ;)

 

Honeybear: I don’t know why you’re winking, you should really smoke some weed because you do actually get chest pains, boy sometimes you act like a real dumbass.

 

Tony Stark™:  :(

 

im bonky: you made him sad!

 

Honeybear: his tactics don’t work on me anymore

 

Tony Stark™: ;(

 

Steve Rogers: :(

 

im bonky: you monster, you made Tony cry and that makes Steve sad, hope you’re happy.

 

Honeybear: Steve didn’t seem sad when he nearly broke the avengers apart….

 

so basically im monky: NOW THAT IS HOW YOU SERVE THE TEA!

 

Bider-Man: it’s scolding hot!

 

Steve Rogers: I-…..

 

Tony Stark™: awww platypus you do care!

 

Honeybear: of course :)   
  
  
Tony Stark™: my biggest uwu goes out to you <3   
  
  
Honeybear: um thanks?  
  
  
Hawkguy: this was…..  
  
  
Widow:......  
  
  
So basically im monky: i call gay on you guys  
  
  
Bider-Man: oh good you saw that too  
  
  
Bird: i think we all did  
  
  
Ant-Man:yup  
  
  
Steve Rogers: what?  
  
  
Tony Stark™: NOTHING! Anyways i have video of clint twerking naked!  
  
  
So basically im monky: dont change the subject!  
  
  
Bird: lmaoooo show us the fucking video  
  
  
Im bonky: show us  
  
  
Widow: yes  
  
  
Hawkguy: wtf stark,,,, idc my ass is fine as hell not like steves but its still good so by all means share  
  
  
Im bonky: no ones ass is better than steves maybe tonys   
  
Tony Stark™: right no on- wait what!?  
  
  
Steve Rogers: you have a nice ass too buck ;)  
  
  
Bruce: Thors is nice too  
  
  
Sunshine: THANK YOU MY BELOVED!

  
Bruce: (//v//)  
  
  
Hawkguy: beloved hahah  
  
  
Sunshine: IS THAT NOT A TERM OF ENDEARMENT ON MIDGUARD?  
  
  
Steve Rogers: it is but clint is just jealous he has no one  
  
  
Hawkguy: im fine single, more time for me to spend with lucky and i dont have to share my pizza  
  
  
Widow: you share with lucky  
  
  
Hawkguy: yeah but we get our own box  
  
  
Tony Stark™: and thats why that dog looks like death  
  
  
Hawkguy: he looked like that before i found him thats just how he is asshole  
  
  
Tony Stark™: oops  
  
  
Bider-Man: oh brother this guy stinks  
  
  
So basically im monky: hawkguy reeks of twink  
  
  
Hawkguy: you never even met me?!?!?  
  
  
Widow: but she’s right  
  
  
Hawkguy:??!!? I can lift about three of you??!?! Im so a freaking TOP! Just ask …….  
  
  
Tony Stark™:ask who omg who have you’ve been topping  
  
  
Hawkguy: can’t say top secret!  
  
  
Bider-Man: hit or miss, i guess they never miss huh?  
  
  
So basically im monky: you got a boyfriend, i bet doesnt never kiss ya!  
  
  
Im bonky: Mwah  
  
  
Widow: i know who it is  
  
  
Hawkguy: to be honest im a switch so yeah im also a bottom bitch  
  
  
Bird: bith

  
Tony Stark™: b i c t h  
  
  
_Tony Stark™ has shared  Clint throwing that ass back.mp4_  
  
  
Bider-Man: :O   
  
  
Steve Rogers: the children Tony!!  
  
  
So basically im monky: god im so glad I got to shuri before she could play the video  
  
  
im bonky: yeah but you left yours in the open.. nice ass colonizer!  
  
  
Hawkguy: thank you your highness.  
  
  



	3. a group of remarkable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie has a show and tell. Lucky gets stung by a bee, and clints "boyfriend" lives in Canada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to apologize for the lack of updates
> 
> also the youtube drama is not my opinion lol these were things my friends said in a group chat

  
Tony Stark™: why does it feel like we haven’t been on here since like last year?   
  
Hawkguy: yoooo tell me why i feel like that too   
  
Bider-Man: yes!omg   
  
Widow: oddly enough i feel like that too.   
  
Bruce: we were literally on here last night debating which side we are on…   
  
Sunshine: TEAM TATI   
  
Bider-Man: nah man yall see the new video james posted? I mean i never liked him before all this but omg   
  
so basically im monky: listen james, jeffree have been problematic so ive never stanned,,,, but tati she’s not gonna get any cookie points from me since she just exposed james because he used her. She would’ve harbored him if he didn’t do her dirty.   
  
Hawkguy: i don’t like how all it took for james to be cancelled was a white lady to say some shit, when poc have been calling him out for his shit.   
  
im bonky: sister shook   
  
Steve Rogers: i am not even going to try to understand   
  
Tony Stark™: you know what i am and have been a bretman rock stan, all you uncultured smh   
  
Honeybear: as you should   
  
Tony Stark™: <3   
  
T’chanclas: i am so lost with america politics   
  
Bird: eye-   
  
Sunshine: BRUCE SAID HE LOST BRAIN CELLS READING THIS   
  
Ant-Man: Mr. Stark I would like to know if you can come to Cassie’s show and tell tomorrow?   
  
Hawkguy: since when does the twink speak so well   
  
so basically im monky: ur the twink my dude   
  
Tony Stark™:you want me to come to your kids show and tell?   
  
Ant-Man: Yes, please.   
  
_Ant-Man would like to facetime_ _  
_ _  
_ _Hawkguy accepted_ _  
_ _  
_ _Tony Stark™ accepted_ _  
_ _  
_ _Im bonky accepted_ _  
_ _  
_ _T’chanclas accepted_ _  
_ _  
_   
“Hi! Mr. Stark!” Cassie said waving excitedly at the camera. Tony just started laughing.   
  
“Hey Munchkin.” He said continuing to laugh. “Where’s your dad?”   
  
“He is making lunch for Paxton and mommy.”   
  
“Is this Langs kid?” Bucky asks.   
  
“Bucky Barnes, oh my god!” Cassie squeals, the camera starts to shake and Paxtons voice is heard in the background ‘no running in the house’. “Look! I have a bucky bear!” she yells shoving the camera at a vintage bucky bear. Clint, T’challa, and Tony start laughing at Cassie’s enthusiasm and Bucky’s red face.   
  
“Oh.. that’s nice.” Bucky finally says.   
  
“So kiddo you want me to go to your classes show and tell?” Tony says.   
  
“Yes! Please, Mr. Stark please!” Cassie says flipping the camera back on her using very powerful puppy eyes.   
  
“I don’t know Cassie, i’m an awfully busy man.” Tony says pretending to think it over. Cassie pouts and makes her lip quiver.   
  
“Aw, come.” Clint shouts. “You can’t say no to her.” _  
_ _  
_ “Yeah you can’t say no to me!” T’challa laughs at this.   
  
“What’s so funny big man, hey Cas how about I do you one better! T’challa here is the King of Wakanda! I’m sure he can go.” Tony offers, to his surprise T’challa agrees.   
  
“That is not a bad idea Anthony.” T’challa says seriously pondering over it.   
  
“Cassie have you seen my phone?” Scotts voice can be heard in the background. “King T’challa pleaseeeeeee.” Cassie begs.   
  
“When is it? Tomorrow?” Cassie nods. “Okay i’ll see what I can do.”   
  
“Cassie what are you doing with my phone?” Scott’s face comes into view. “Holy sh--shirt! You called the King of Wakanda!?” Cassie squeals with delight.   
  
“Yeah! He is going to come for my show and tell!”   
  
“Cassie I’ll make T’challa bring Bucky tomorrow if you call your dad a twink.” Tony says laughing.   
  
“Hey-”   
  
“You’re a twinky dad.” Everyone even Scott is laughing.   
  
“Close enough.” Tony says.   
  
**The next day**   
  
T’chanclas: _Cassies show and tell. Mp4_ _  
_   
Hawkguy: is she really just casually hanging off buckys arm?!?   
  
Siri: oof queen I stan, go off   
  
Tony Stark™: Nooopppe who taught you that my child  
  
Bider-Man:  
    
  
Widow: so we aren’t going to bring up the fact that okoye let that little girl rub her head?   
  
im bonky: okoye said she will murder you when you sleep.   
  
so basically im monky: twinky i am stealing your child, cool.k.bye.   
  
Ant-Man: i dunno you’d have to ask maggie and paxton first.   
  
Steve Rogers: oh my god buck you let them braid you hair   
  
Im bonky: they asked and who was i to deny them steven   
  
Siri: here’s the mothafuckin tea   
  
Siri: James Charles is a teenager, and has apologized for his mistakes, yesterdays video was filled with receipts. Tati over exaggerated everything, and so did Jeffree, Tati truly was only mad and tried to take him out because of the sugarbear #ad   
  
so basically im monky: keep going boo.   
  
Siri: in conclusion we stan james charles.   
  
Hawkguy: can someone come over and drive me and lucky to the vet?   
  
Bird: wth why   
  
Hawkguy: lucky got stung by a bee :(   
  
so basically im monky: aw poor baby   
  
Bider-Man: why can’t you drive yourself or get an uber   
  
Hawkguy: for reasons i can not say due to legal issues me and lucky are banned from all ubers   
  
Hawkguy: and also i cant drive because im gay #discrimination   
  
Bider-Man: oof   
  
Bider-Man: F   
  
Hawkguy: thnxs   
  
Steve Rogers: On My Way!   
  
Hawkguy: thnxs dad   
  
Tony Stark™: here’s *tap, tap* the mothafukin *tap, tap* tea   
  
Tony Stark™: clint is banned from uber because he has on various occasions managed to trick uber drivers into letting him drive, with lucky on the passenger seat.   
  
so basically im monky: shadowbanned   
  
Sunshine: bruce is cheating on me :(   
  
Tony Stark™: elaborate   
  
Grease: i’ll will kill myself if its true   
  
Grease: i love bruce he makes me food   
  
Grease: he gives good cuddles   
  
Grease: i will chose bruce if you guys break up   
  
Sunshine: );   
  
Bider-Man: i will decimate you banner   
  
so basically im monky: who hurt my puppy   
  
T’chanclas: Shuri how many times must i remind you you can not just claim people, and especially call them puppy.   
  
so basically im monky: a thousand more times   
  
Bruce: Honey, you can’t go around saying it like that   
  
Bruce: Thor thinks I am cheating on…. Minecraft.  
  
T'chanclas:  
  
  
Sunshine: aye you keep finding diamonds, suspiciously quickly.   
  
Bruce: thats because i know where to find them   
  
Bruce: you aren’t even mining, you are trying to tame a cat   
  
Sunshine: difficult beast to tame   
  
Grease: i was hacked those last messages were not from me   
  
Tony Stark™: bruce ;( minecraft was our okay.   
  
Bruce: sowwy  
  
Grease:  
  
  
  
Tony Stark™: ;l   
  
Bruce: uwu   
  
Tony Stark™: (: i forgive you   
  
Bider-Man: a modern love story  
  
Steve Rogers: update clint has now also been stung by a bee   
  
Widow: how   
  
Hawkguy: dont   
  
Steve Rogers: he swung at a bee   
  
Steve Rogers: yes you read that correctly   
  
Steve Rogers: and said started yelling out “this is for lucky you bastards”  “rot in hell” “dumbass going extinct bitch ass bees”   
  
Steve Rogers: and once he tired himself out, a bee landed on shoulder and he started crying telling me “take it off, take it off” while running away from me   
  
Steve Rogers: so naturally it stung him   
  
Steve Rogers: so now we are in the vet's office and clint is covered with mud  
  
Honeybear:   
  
  
Bird: i don’t know how his boyfriend puts up with this shit   
  
Hawkguy: stfu   
  
Hawkguy: the bee died   
  
Hawkguy: i feel bad   
  
T’chanclas: Murderer   
  
Ant-Man: Murderer  
  
Hawkguy:  
  
  
Bider-Man: Murderer   
  
so basically im monky: murderer   
  
Hawkguy: and i oop-   
  
Im bonky: who are you dating   
  
Hawkguy: you wouldn’t know him   
  
Hawkguy: he lives in canada   
  
Hawkguy: we met at niagara falls   
  
Honeybear:  
  
  
  
Widow:  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know who to choose for Tony, but while writing this chapter, I thought of Maggie/Paxton/Scott/Tony I don't know tell me who y'all want 
> 
> so far:  
> iron panther: 1 vote
> 
> iron husbands: 2 votes
> 
> stuckony: 1 vote

**Author's Note:**

> so civil war did happen but Steve did tell Tony about his parents after the fall of hydra so he had time to process it. and when Zemo brought them to Siberia nothing happen cause Tony was legit over that or as much as you can be.
> 
> they then looked over the accords and realized changes could be made to make it better,,,,dumbass
> 
> idk why Steve thought it was a good idea to bring Wanda in after she was with hydra voluntarily like wyd boi 
> 
> im sure the users are obvious but If not ask away!
> 
> also ragnorok happened/ Ant-Man and wasp also happened right after the raft break out
> 
> imm not sure who Tony should be with, yall tell me ? ironhusbands? T’Challa x Tony? vision x Tony? stuckony? pepperoni?


End file.
